Naughty
by lilithkiss
Summary: "Aquello se había vuelto en una rutina deshonrosa para el líder de los RowdyRuff Boys" ROJOS


**Naughty**

-Brick -

Edad: 22

 **Advertencia:** Mugre, mugre, mugre. Vocabulario vulgar y contenido explícito. Fic no beteado. De antemano me disculpo por los errores que puedan encontrar, espero estos no dificulten su lectura.

 **Comentarios adjuntos: ¿** **Hola? Soy yo... no sé si me recuerdan jeje... Hace un tiempo me alejé un poco del fandom debido a que otro fandom se apoderó de mi interés. Pido disculpas a aquellos que tal vez me hubieran extrañado en este tiempo que estuve ausente.**

 **Este es un proyecto que dejé a media desde hace mucho tiempo, hoy -por fin- luego de meses de sequía inspiracional para escribir pude terminarlo. Espero esta lectura los aleje del aburrida rutina, aunque sea por unos minutos. Es un drabble, enfocado en los rojos; mejor dicho en Brick.**

 **Los favs son apreciados, sin embargo los comentarios son atesoraros.**

 **Para que tengan una idea de cómo me imagino a las PpG y a los RrB de adolescentes/adultos pueden ir a mi tumblr** **lilithkiss .** **tumblr tagged / lilithkiss-art**

 **Ya no lo actualizo hace mucho, pero mi arte viejo, sigue allí.**

Las PpG son propiedad de Craig McCracken.

.

.

.

Brick respiraba grandes bocanadas de aire tratando de normalizar su respiración. Su frente recostada contra el azulejo del baño proporcionaba un poco de soporte a su tenso cuerpo mientras su pelirroja melena se aplastaba bajo la presión del agua que caía arriba suyo.

El agua fría se deslizaba por sus músculos, en un vano intento por liberarlo del calor que se propagaba desde la parte baja de su estómago.

Un puño cerrado contra la pared de la ducha era lo que lo mantenía de pie. El otro puño permanecía cerrado alrededor de su miembro, frotándolo desde la base hasta la punta con más fuerza de la necesaria.

Maldecía entre jadeos mientras su traidora memoria reproducía una y otra vez lapsos de labios carnosos, pechos de tamaño ideal y piernas tonificadas. Su mente jugaba con él, enseñándole a Blossom de una forma que no la podía tener.

Estaba pensando en ella de nuevo y se odiaba por ello. Blossom es conservadora y petulante, perfeccionista bordeando lo obsesivo y testaruda como pocos. La niña ejemplar, la estudiante modelo y la hijita de papá que traes de regreso a casa antes de las 10 de la noche. Debería despreciarla o al menos ignorarla. Pero desafortunadamente para él las cosas nunca iban como quería.

La líder de las Powerpuff Girls representaba todo lo que él aborrecía, sin embargo eso no impidió que a eso de las 16:30 de la tarde se tuviera que pegar una ducha de urgencia.

Recordó sus últimos encuentros con la pelirroja y como aquel nuevo uniforme le quedaba a la perfección. Blossom se veía _deliciosa_ por decirlo de alguna forma, y si ella se lo permitiera, Brick se la comería _entera_.

¡Mierda! Lo único que aquella superpoderosa tendría que hacer es señalarle con un dedo y él de rodillas se arrojaría a sus pies ¡Así de patético lo había vuelto!

Besaría sus pies, subiría el trayecto hasta sus rodillas y lamería sus muslos. De seguro también los mordería hasta dejar pequeñas manchas lilas que delaten su paso por allí. Él la marcaría como suya, porque si algo era Brick el Golpeador, era ser posesivo.

Se la imaginaba hecha un desastre, temblando entre bocanadas de aire a medida que se acercara a su centro. Se comería ese coño sin pensarlo dos veces. Lo haría hasta dejarla saciada, totalmente entumecida de placer. Luego la voltearía para dejar una espalda perfecta y un par de nalgas blancas y pecosas frente suyo.

Le daría unas palmadas a aquellas nalgas hasta dejarlas tan rojas como las pecas salpicadas sobre ellas.

A Blossom probablemente no le gustaría de buenas a primeras... esta posición. A una controladora obsesiva como ella, podría darle la impresión de estar cediendo poder ante él, pero Brick la convencería con besos y palabras sucias al oído.

Su estómago de contraía ante tal imagen, sus movimientos aceleraron el ritmo mientras que lubricaba su rígido miembro con el semen que se escapaba de la punta.

Tomaría un mechón de pelo rojo con una mano y con la otra la sostendría de la cadera, acercaría sus labios al espacio entre sus hombros y le daría besos y mordiscos que la hicieran gritar a la par que la embestía por detrás.

Imaginaba como se oirían sus gemidos, como cada parte de su cuerpo respondería a sus acciones ¿Ella gritaría su nombre o tal vez solo un chillido seco escaparía de sus labios? No, Blossom gritaría su nombre porque él se aseguraría de que lo hiciera.

Esa particular imagen fue lo de lo deshizo. Eyaculó con fuerza sobre la pared de la ducha, como tratando de que con su semen derramado también saliera esa atracción que sentía por su némesis.

Con desgana limpió aquella mancha blanca, no sin antes maldecirse a sí mismo. La vergüenza post orgasmo lo invadía una vez más. Aquello se había vuelto en una rutina deshonrosa para el líder de los RowdyRuff Boys, y es que la odiaba tanto que ni siquiera de una paja le permitía disfrutar en paz.

.

.

.

Si les gustó, tal vez escriba un drabble desde el punto de vista de Blossom


End file.
